


The First Snowfall

by Vixella



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixella/pseuds/Vixella
Summary: When Minseok returns home unexpectedly.





	The First Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is the first time i'm posting any of my writings for groups other than BTS. This was written as a request on my multifandom blog and not my BTS one... but yes i do write for other groups as well. I hope you like it!

You stood at one of the floor to ceiling windows in the apartment that you shared with Minseok, looking into the night. **  
**

You don’t think you’d ever missed anything as much as you were currently missing the man you secretly called your Marshmallow.

He’d been away on tour and you hadn’t seen him in far too long. He didn’t know it, but whenever he was away for long periods of time you secretly wore his clothes every night.

You did it in the hopes that being enveloped in his scent would make the time apart just that little bit easier for you.

You found yourself pulling his hoodie closer to your small frame, burying your nose into the fabric and closing your eyes.

You missed him so much.

Your eyes shot open as you felt a pair of arms wrap around your small waist, tugging you back into a warm body.

Minseok was home.

You spun around quickly, despite the tight grip that he had on you, burying your face into his shoulder as you threw your arms around him.

His chest rumbled against you gently as he let out a small chuckle, arms seemingly tightening around you just that little bit more.

“I know, baby. I missed you too,” he whispered against the top of your head, before placing a gentle kiss there.

You felt as though you could stay in his arms forever, you never wanted him to let go.

That feeling was quickly replaced with embarrassment, your eyes widening to an almost comical degree, as you remembered what you were currently wearing.

Minseok’s clothes seemed to swamp your small frame and you were wearing them from head to toe. You hadn’t settled for just a hoodie, missing him too much at that precise moment in time when you had gone to raid his closet.

You were currently dressed in one of his shirts, sweatpants and a hoodie. Hell, you were even wearing a pair of his socks.

He seemed to register your embarrassment, always appearing so attuned to the way that you were feeling. It was one of the things that made you love this man so much.

“I..I should - uhh..” you stuttered, not really making any sense or even really getting any words out, but Minseok understood you anyway.

You pulled away from him, turning to head towards the bedroom so that you could change out of his clothes and hide away due to the embarrassment that you were feeling.

“Don’t…” he said softly, grabbing your arm gently and pulling you back into his warmth.

He wrapped his arms around you once again and you couldn’t help but melt into his embrace. It had been so long since he had held you in this way.

“I like you wearing my clothes. You look beautiful in them.”

You wondered how this man still managed to make your heart flutter with just a few small words, a small smile growing on your face as he nuzzled into the crook of your neck.

“I missed you so much.” you breathed out as Minseok peppered your delicate neck with little butterfly kisses.

“Please, tell me you’re going to be here for a while?” you practically begged, hoping you would be able to just spend a little time with him.

You felt his small smile against your throat as he let out a small chuckle, not being able to contain it when he heard the begging tone of your voice.

He lifted his head to look at you, a hand reaching out to gently cup your face.

“I’ll be here for a little while, I plan on spending as much time with you as I can until I have to concentrate more on work.”

You were practically beaming at him by the time he’d finished speaking, unable to control the warm feeling that washed through you at the thought that he might just have missed you as much as you had missed him.

His eyes glanced over at the window behind you, a happy grin emphasizing the slight chubbiness of his cheeks. You loved it when he smiled like that.

“Oh look, the first snowfall!” he exclaimed excitedly as you turned your head slightly to see the soft blankets of snow falling through the glass pane.

“Come, let’s go play outside.”

He was practically dragging you across the room with you laughing your way behind him at how childish he could be sometimes.

“Wait, wait, i should go change,” you said, trying to stop the progress you were both making across the room.

“Uh-uh.” was all he said as he pulled you out of the living room and into the hallway, pulling open the closet door and reaching inside.

You stood there, knowing that it was pointless to argue with him, while he bundled you up in one of his coats. He then added one of his hats, a scarf and even his own gloves for good measure.

He helped you with your boots and you were thankful that he at least let you wear your own shoes. You couldn’t contain your laughter as he pulled on his own outerwear.

Once he was done he grasped your hand, lifting your chin gently and placing a swift, gentle kiss on your lips.

“You really do look cute in my clothes,” he told you with a cheeky smile, before opening the door and dragging you out behind him.

 

__© baepsae-butterfly 2017_ _


End file.
